Spirit of warrior
by Akari-chan1
Summary: La gente vive una paz que podría estar amenazada por algunos movimientos en otra nación. Mientras tanto Heero tiene ciertos conflictos uno de los cuales debido a la aparición de un joven príncipe quien parece estar interesado en Relena.
1. Y después de la guerra

Autor:

Holas, la verdad no quede muy segura con el primer cap. Así que le hice pequeñísimas modificaciones, en realidad nada que altere mucho la trama de la historia pero si quieren leerlo está bien.

Espero que lo disfruten.

CAP 1: ...Y después de la guerra (re edición)

Han pasado algo más de dos años desde que terminó la guerra y ya han pasado algunos meses desde los eventos que involucraron a Mariemaia;   todo ha vuelto a la tan ansiada paz.

Todos reconocen en los pilotos de los gundams a sus héroes, pues lucharon por conseguir tan anhelado objetivo y al mismo tiempo reconocen en  Relena Peacecraft la figura que los guió por ese sendero oscuro, que era la guerra.

Ahora los pilotos han vuelto a las colonias, bueno al menos casi todos. Quatre regresó al espacio para encargarse de las empresas de su familia, pero regresaba con frecuencia a la Tierra al igual que Duo y Trowa. Mientras que Wufei al pertenecer a los Preventors no tenía un paradero muy estable porque paraba en constante movimiento. Por último, Heero por alguna razón se había quedado en la Tierra tal vez sea porque pensó que nadie lo esperaría en las colonias.

Relena Peacecraft era la Encargada de Relaciones Exteriores (como lo fue su padre, me refiero a Darlian) entre las colonias espaciales y la Tierra debido a su gran habilidad para unir  a la gente. Relena era una persona muy respetada y queridísima por la gente, a pesar de su juventud – pues sólo cuenta con 17 años -  ha llevado bajo sus hombros la responsabilidad de sostener un reino y después el peso de ser la Reina del Mundo.

- Señorita Relena – dijo una mujer luego de entrar en el despacho – Heero Yuy está aquí ¿lo hago pasar o le digo que está ocupada? – el rostro de Relena sufrió un leve cambio debido a la sorpresa que la visita de Heero le causaba.

- Ya te he dicho que cualquier piloto de gundam es bien recibido por mí – dijo en un leve tono de reproche – no necesitan de autorización para entrar.

- Esta bien – respondió la mujer.

Después de unos instantes Heero ya estaba dentro de la habitación, mirando fijamente a Relena que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio al parecer había estado revisando unos documentos. Ambos se quedaron mirando por un buen tiempo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, lo cual por lo menos no era demasiado raro que digamos en el joven piloto. Heero ya había venido varias veces a ver a Relena, pero no eran exactamente visitas sociales sino más bien eran para tratar algunos asuntos de defensa debido a los rumores que existían de que en cualquier momento surgieran rebeliones o cosas por el estilo ya que la paz aún era reciente y algunos ánimos no se habían calmado.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó cordialmente la joven ministra, a lo cual el muchacho la miró simplemente y comenzó  a hablar.

- Vengo para informarte que me he encargado de la seguridad, para que no haya problemas en la fiesta que habrá hoy ni en la Convención de mañana – dijo con la misma voz seca de siempre.

- Te lo agradezco – respondió Relena de manera amigable, pero sin percibir ninguna reacción de Heero – es un alivio saber que contamos contigo.

- Es mi obligación , yo lo prometí, prometí que te protegería y también a la esfera terrestre – respondió el muchacho seriamente haciendo memoria de lo sucedido en la nave Libra – respondió el muchacho seriamente – por otro lado, yo...- Relena  sintió alegría al oír esas palabras de Heero porque recordó esos momentos en los que Heero había ido a verla a la nave Libra y la había protegido así esperó a que Heero dijera algo más, algo más, pero que no fuera de esa estúpida  fiesta sino que hablara algo de él o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sobre misiones o cosas por el estilo aunque sabía que era poco probable – yo...quería decirte que hoy llegan Quatre y Duo para ayudar a reforzar la seguridad. – culminó al decir, Relena estaba frustrada ya que Heero siempre seguiría siendo así, nunca comentaría algo con respecto a sí mismo a pesar de que Relena había estado intentándolo por largo tiempo.

- Esa es una buena noticia – comentó – después de todo se reunirán diversos jóvenes de la nobleza, entre otras personas quienes tienen numerosas posibilidades de ser futuros líderes del Mundo  o del Espacio y es necesario ofrecer un ambiente de seguridad en esta fiesta y en la próxima Convención.

- Con respecto a Auza – dijo pausadamente – hay nueva información, tal parece que está llegando armamento clandestinamente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la joven un tanto preocupada.

- Sin embargo, no es seguro – comentó – en todo caso los Preventors se están encargando de informarme por si sucede algo en verdad – el joven piloto hizo una pausa – yo sólo vine para informarte de esto – desvió la mirada un rato y se dio la vuelta – y cerciorarme que estás bien – murmuró tímidamente - me retiro.

Y antes de que  pudiera decir otra palabra, Heero ya se había retirado.  Pero yo sigo parada y como por inercia me acerco a la ventana de la habitación, la abro y contemplo las afueras de Cinq desde mi oficina para ser más exactos observo unas colinas en especial, sé que ese es su lugar favorito porque varias veces lo he encontrado por ahí o me han dicho que se le ve frecuentemente.

"Recuerdo esa vez en que estábamos hablando y  sorpresivamente me besó – sin darme cuenta empiezo a sonreír –  Yo no sabía que hacer o decir y antes de que me convenciera que eso era verdad, él se fue corriendo...ha pasado casi un año y nunca ha mencionado el tema y yo tampoco lo hice al principio porque creí que él lo haría más adelante; sin embargo, me equivoqué. Paso tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya era un poco tarde para hablar de ello...tal vez lo halla olvidado o...no sé, no le dio importancia...pero yo no voy a esperar que suceda algo entre nosotros, yo no me seguiré ilusionando con él – mi sonrisa desaparece y mi rostro muestra determinación – lo mejor para ambos es que me olvide de él." Miro  brevemente aquellas hermosas colinas para luego apartar mi vista de ellas como afirmando mi decisión de sacármelo de la mente y el corazón..

Un joven de cabello marrón oscuro acababa de subir a una de las colinas de las afueras de la ciudad de Cinq y se recostó en uno de los árboles más grandes que habían.  Bajo las inmensas ramas de aquel árbol, bajo aquella sombra y el refrescante viento que jugueteaba con su cabellera el muchacho observaba la ciudad, tan tranquila y apacible. El brillante sol iluminaba todo, pero nada resaltaba más que el majestuoso palacio de Cinq que a pesar de no tener un soberano ya que Relena había renunciado a ese título aún seguía siendo un símbolo de paz.

Heero se quedó observando aquel edificio, la verdad no sabía porqué pero lo llenaba de tranquilidad una tranquilidad que nunca había imaginado poder tener después de la atroz guerra en la que participó, por eso prefería ese lugar más que cualquier otro . Sin embargo, al ver el palacio le dio la sensación que también le faltaba algo, algo que no estaba seguro lo que era o por lo menos eso era lo que quería creer.

"A veces pienso en ¿por qué me quedé en La Tierra? Y a pesar de que me digo que fue porque en las colonias no tengo a nadie que espere mi regreso me vuelvo a preguntar ¿acaso acá tengo a alguien?  ¿ por qué me quedé justamente en Cinq y no en otra parte? Creo saber la respuesta, pero no sé  el porqué me cuesta admitirlo...todavía retumba en mi cabeza esa vez en que estúpidamente se me ocurrió besarla y prácticamente huí, lo cual no acostumbro a hacer...bueno después de todo yo sólo soy un soldado y  como le dije una vez a su lado no soy nada...creo que lo mejor será dejar así las cosas o por lo menos por un tiempo ¿verdad..."

- ...Relena? – murmuró con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Con que aquí estabas? – preguntó una voz detrás del árbol –  ¿de quién hablabas? – cuestionó Duo con una mirada pícara.

- ...- se quedó callado - ¿Cuándo llegaste? – volvió a preguntar de manera indiferente.

- Vaya entusiasmo para recibirme – comentó con sarcasmo –  no me extraña de ti...Acabo de llegar y cuando iba  ir al palacio para  encontrarme con Relena o contigo te vi salir de allí, así que te seguí.

- ...

- Quatre también está en Cinq, vinimos juntos – el muchacho hizo una pausa – ¿Sabes? Me alegra poder volver y observar que la Tierra está en paz – murmuró mirando hacia el azul del cielo - ¿ quién diría que una jovencita tendría que ver con esto, no? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos azules refiriéndose a Relena – debes sentirte afortunado ¿verdad?

- ...no sé a qué te refieres – respondió Heero casi sin inmutarse.

-  Vamos, no te hagas, bien sabes a que me refiero – dijo con naturalidad – de lo tuyo con Relena.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella – respondió de manera cortante – es más no me interesa en lo absoluto – el muchacho se paró como si estuviera enojado "¡que se meta en sus asuntos!" pensó Heero por un momento.

- ¿Y entonces por qué te quedaste en la Tierra en vez de ir al espacio? – preguntó de manera inocente.

- Ese no es asunto tuyo, déjame en paz. – Heero se fue alejando de la colina mientras Duo lo seguía.

- Esta bien, está bien, no te molestes sólo era un comentario inofensivo – "creo que metí la pata"pensó el muchacho – ya me acordé que a veces no se puede hablar contigo, vaya no has cambiado.

Relena se estaba preparando para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en el palacio de Cinq; esta no era una fiesta cualquiera sino que era una forma de afianzar lazos de amistad entre las diferentes personalidades de la Tierra y el Espacio, y ella podríamos decir era una de las figuras más resaltantes del mundo y por supuesto no podía faltar.

Ella estaba siendo asistida por algunas sirvientas, quienes se encargaban de peinarla y arreglar los últimos detalles de su vestido, mientras Relena se quedaba pensativa mirando fijamente al espejo que tenía al frente.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta a lo que Relena autorizó a que entrara. Seguidamente despachó a las sirvientas, ya que todo ya estaba bien y volteó su mirada hacia la persona que recién había entrado.

- Te ves preciosa – comentó el hombre.

- Gracias, hermano. – asintió Relena con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Eso debería preguntarte yo – dijo acercándose – Me han contado que te esfuerzas mucho en el trabajo.

- Sólo lo necesario – aseguró la muchacha a lo cual su hermano sonrió por la muestra de  humildad. – ¿Recién acabas de llegar? Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.

- Sí, gracias – respondió – la verdad, pensaba en verte en la misma fiesta, pero al parecer llegué antes de lo previsto...además quería pedirte algo.

- Tú dirás en que te puedo servir, Milliardo – respondió Relena con respeto hacia su hermano mayor.

- En esta fiesta y en la Convención estará presente la futura cabeza de la familia Valdeaubeard – Milliardo hizo una pausa – quisiera que hablaras con él ya que su familia es una de las más influyentes...

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que hable con él? – preguntó muy interesada por la conversación.

- La verdad lo haría yo mismo si no fuera porque tengo unos asuntos que resolver en Milán y además  considerando que eres la Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores supuse que lo mejor sería que tú lo hicieras... las familias Winner y Valdeaubeard eran una gran ayuda en el espacio antes de la guerra porque al tener muchas empresas proporcionaban trabajo a una gran cantidad de familias; sin embargo durante la guerra la situación se volvió caótica y la familia Valdeaubeard dejó de invertir en el espacio por la falta de seguridad y se concentró en la Tierra. Después de la guerra las colonias quedaron destrozadas si bien por los ataques aún más por la falta de inversiones y empleo. Lo que quiero que hagas es que comentes con él si es que tiene intenciones de volver a invertir en el espacio...estoy muy interesado  en sus propuesta.

- Está bien, hermano – afirmó la joven – hablaré con él con respecto a ese tema.

- A ver si entendí bien – dijo Duo – mientras Quatre y yo nos encargamos del salón principal y los demás ambientes que se usarán para la fiesta...

- Yo me encargaré de los jardines; es decir, de los exteriores del palacio.

- ¿Estás seguro que podrás tú sólo? – preguntó Quatre un poco preocupado.

- Yo me encargaré de la parte exterior – reafirmó Heero.

- No hay nada que hacer con él – exclamó Duo – sólo nos queda confiar...aunque, bueno de todas maneras no creo que pase nada Por eso le dije a Hilde que no se preocupara ¿quién querría destruir esta paz atentando contra las principales cabezas de las Naciones? 

Hubo un silencio en toda la habitación.

- ¿O no? – preguntó un dubitativo Duo.

- ¿Qué es lo que miras? – preguntó Quatre acercándose a Heero, quien miraba una foto - ¿Quién es él?

- Es el príncipe de Auza  - exclamó Heero – Quatre, quiero que lo vigiles. Según la información que tengo hay rumores de alzamientos en su nación y tal parece que está siendo dirigida desde los altos mandos.

- ¿Crees que él tenga algo que ver? – preguntó Duo

- Como te dije no es seguro, pero quiero que estén pendientes de él.

- Claro, nosotros nos encargamos – Quatre miró la fotografía – parece que tiene nuestra edad...me hace record...no, no creo – murmuró el muchacho rubio.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Duo.

- No, nada – respondió Quatre sin apartar la vista de la foto.

La fiesta ya había empezado hace unas horas y la gente bailaba, hablaba y se entretenía. Era cierto, habían varios jóvenes muchos de ellos aristócratas con grandes posibilidades de ser líderes algún día aunque también habían jóvenes cuyas familias tenían un poder económico considerable y por lo tanto influyentes en un futuro no muy lejano.

Muchos trajes de gala danzaban al son de la suave música entonada por la orquesta. Grandes sonrisas acompañaban los rostros de numerosas jovencitas. Pero, por ningún lado se podía ver a Relena.

- No me gusta usar traje, es incómodo. – exclamó un chico de cabello marrón

- ¿Tú crees? A mí no me molesta – respondió Quatre, ambos muchachos estaban vestidos con traje formal para esta fiesta.

- Además, no la veo por ninguna parte – exclamó algo preocupado

- Cálmate, ya aparecerá la señorita Relena. – dijo Quatre

- Seguro que si Heero se entera que no estamos vigilando a Relena, nos mata...y digo literalmente porque aunque no quiera admitirlo ella le importa...

- Mira, ya la encontré – en esos momentos Relena entraba al gran salón mientras algunas miradas volteaban a verla. Llevaba un vestido  azul oscuro largo, por cierto muy elegante además en el cuello llevaba un collar de plata, muy hermoso pero no ostentoso, en sus muñecas llevaba unas pulseras del mismo material y un anillo con un zafiro cuyo color combinaba con el azul de sus ojos. Cuando ella alzó la mirada vio a Quatre y a Duo en una esquina y se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Buenas noches, señorita Relena – saludó Quatre.

- Eh...buenas noches – saludó también Duo un poco nervioso.

- Es un gusto poder verlos otra vez – comentó la joven – espero que no les cause mucha molestia el haberlos hecho venir.

- No se preocupe, es un placer volver a estar acá. – ante esas palabras Relena asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Heero...no está acá? – preguntó la joven mirando a su alrededor.

- Pues, él dijo que se encargaría de vigilar los jardines – comentó Duo

- Ya veo – dijo un poco entristecida.

- Señorita Relena, tal parece que la están esperando – comentó Quatre mirando hacia los otros invitados. – Relena asintió.

- Espero que puedan disfrutar en algo esta fiesta, con su permiso – Relena se retiró y los pilotos gundam pasaron unas cuantas horas tranquilas.

- Tal parece que no sucederá nada malo – exclamó Duo – pero no hay que descuidarnos. – Quatre asintió ante tal comentario.

- "Oye, ¿ese chico rubio, que esta allí, no es Quatre Raverba Winner?" – Duo alcanzó a escuchar de una de las jovencitas que estaban cerca de ellos.

- "¿Winner? ¿Te refieres a los Winner de las colonias?"

- "Sí, pero también tienen propiedades aquí en la Tierra. Por otro lado, creo que él fue un piloto gumdam" comentó otra jovencita.

- "¿Estás segura? A mí me parece demasiado lindo e inofensivo como para haber piloteado esa cosa" – opinó la primera chica.

- "¿y saben quien es el otro muchacho que está a su costado?" – volvió a preguntar una de ellas

- "Pues...no sé, no lo conozco. Tal vez sea un criado o un guardaespaldas"

- "¿Pueden venir criados a esta fiesta?"

- "No lo creo...¿y tú?"

- ...

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Quatre, quien no se había dado por enterado de lo que pasaba.

- Sólo pensaba cuán superfluas pueden ser algunas charlas – comentó Duo un poco enfadado, Quatre por cierto no entendió a qué se refería.

- Señorita Relena, ya conoció al joven sucesor de la familia Whitemore – comentaba una chica rubia mientras guiaba a Relena– pero uno de los jóvenes más interesantes en esta fiesta es el príncipe de Auza. -  dijo con una sonrisa.

- Dorothy... – Dorothy Catalonia era una jovencita muy perturbadora, no se podía saber que era lo que pensaba y siempre paraba con una sonrisa indescifrable aunque se podría decir que en los últimos años había adquirido un aire diferente, había cambiado - yo quisiera hablar con el joven  Valdeaubeard.

- Hágame caso, señorita  Relena – pidió Dorothy – créame que el príncipe de Auza es una persona muy interesante a quien conocer, aparte de pertenecer a una de las mejores familias aristocráticas es un joven muy versado y además es muy atractivo...tal vez le convendría conocerlo – sonrió de esa manera tan enigmática, como ella sabía hacerlo – después de todo usted no tiene compromiso alguno ...no creo que a Heero Yuy le interese.

- Yo...- se detuvo Relena un poco pensativa.

- ¿O a Heero Yuy le interesa, señorita Relena? – preguntó Dorothy como dando en el clavo del asunto.

- Eso no importa, él puede hacer lo que quiera a mí no me interesa. Vamos Dorothy quiero conocer a ese joven – dijo esta vez con firmeza, acordándose de la promesa que se había hecho así misma de olvidarse de Heero.

Dorothy guió a Relena hacia el futuro soberano del Reino de Auza que en esos momentos estaba en una de las terrazas mirando la noche y extrañamente estaba solo. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambas damas se reincorporó e hizo una venia. Efectivamente, Dorothy había dicho la verdad, era un joven muy bien parecido de cabellos castaños, ojos azules oscuros y la piel un tanto atezada seguramente por la cantidad de deportes al aire libre que realizaba.

- Buenas noches, joven Adrien – saludó Dorothy – venga, de seguro ya la debe conocer, pero de todas maneras le presento a la señorita Relena Peacecraft. – dijo la joven viendo a Relena – señorita Relena, le presento al príncipe Adrien.

- Es un placer poder conocerla finalmente – exclamó el muchacho.   

- El placer es mío – respondió Relena.

- ¡ohh...pero que descuidada! – exclamó Dorothy – lo siento mucho, me tendrán que disculpar pero recordé algo importante que dejé pendiente.

- No se preocupe, Dorothy – excusó el joven. La muchacha sonrió, pero esa sonrisa parecía esconder algo más como un indicio de complicidad en algo. Dorothy se retiró del lugar dejando a ambos jóvenes solos en aquella terraza frente al oscuro firmamento iluminado por radiantes estrellas.

- El cielo me hace recordar el espacio, ¿acaso no es hermoso? – preguntó Adrien volviendo a ver el firmamento.

- ¿Ha estado usted en el espacio? – preguntó Relena con cierto interés.

- Claro, yo pasé mi niñez prácticamente allí...pero no me trates de usted – dijo esto un poco dubitativo – me gustaría que fuéramos amigos y los amigos usualmente se tutean ¿no crees?

- Bueno – sonrió la joven - ¿entonces has estado en el espacio? – Adrien sonrió también y prosiguió con su comentario.

- Sí, como ya te dije crecí allí pero con los problemas que hubo debido a la guerra tuve que regresar a la Tierra...gracias a quienes lucharon por la paz pude regresar hace unos años  y pude ver otra vez las colonias y el Espacio eso se lo debo a varias personas, pero creo que en especial a ti.

Y bien? Tal vez estuvo un poco largo y como les dije fueron pequeños cambios los que he hecho así que no me maten si pensaron que iba a ser algo radical.

Ah, please manden reviewssssssss, entre más review envíen más pronto actualizaré los cap..


	2. El príncipe de Auza

Konnichi wa Minna-san

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo quiero agradecer a todos los que me enviaron review pues me dieron ánimos a: Mourisan, Sarah, Dios y también a Helen Yuy y a otros más.

Muchas gracias y espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews y ya saben entre más review más rápido será la actualización.

Sayonara

CAP 2  El príncipe de Auza

- Gracias por decir eso, pero yo sola no hice esto posible sino que fue toda la gente que nos apoyó; además, pudimos contar con la ayuda de los pilotos de los gundams. – Adrien sonrió y le extendió la mano a Relena.

- Sus palabras son pertinentes, señorita Relena Peacecraft – comentó el joven

- Disculpa – pronunció la joven cortésmente – sé que mucha gente me conoce como Relena Peacecraft, pero prefiero no usar ese apellido ya que no es necesario debido a que vivimos en una época de paz – comentó la ex-Reina del Mundo -  por eso uso el apellido Darlian.

- De acuerdo – respondió el Adrien para luego hacer una pausa y cambiar de tema – Están tocando una pieza muy bonita ¿quisiera bailar conmigo? – preguntó el joven –  prometo no pisarle los pies – comentó bromeando y Relena sonrió.

- Me encantaría bailar – aceptó Relena – pero como me has pedido que te trate de tú yo también te pido que me trates así – sugirió la joven Ministra – dime sólo Relena – la joven estaba un poco desconcertada ya que usualmente no sentía tanta confianza y familiaridad por una persona que recién conocía y de la que apenas había oído hablar.

El joven príncipe asintió alegremente y extendió su brazo derecho invitando así a Relena a que lo acompañase. Ambos jóvenes entraron nuevamente al salón principal donde estaba tocando armoniosamente la gran orquesta entonces  numerosas miradas se posaron sobre ellos como si fueran la gran sorpresa de la noche y se empezaron a escuchar algunos  murmullos apenas comenzaron a bailar.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y el baile seguía...

- Quatre, hace rato que damos vueltas – comentó Duo - ¿a quién buscas en particular?

- Al muchacho de la foto, el príncipe de Auza – respondió el joven rubio sin dejar de buscar con la mirada a dicho personaje. - ¿qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar a una persona? – murmuró un poco hastiado por la situación ya que desde hace rato habían estado buscando a dicha persona.

- No creo que mucho, mira – comentó Duo quien obviamente había alcanzado a oír las últimas palabras de Quatre.

Ambos pilotos miraban cómo bailaban despreocupadamente el susodicho príncipe con Relena mientras Adrien se veía realmente bien al lado de ella pues se le notaba entretenido...había quedado embelesado por ella.

- Bueno, al menos ella lo encontró antes que nosotros ¿verdad? – preguntó Duo de manera cínica.

- ...- el joven Quatre asintió. 

- De vez en cuando conviene distraerse un poco – comentó un voz femenina – y más aún cuando se tiene el trabajo que tiene la señorita Relena. 

- Tú eres...- pronunció Duo al voltear a ver a dicha persona.

- Dorothy Catalonia – terminó de decir un Quatre medio sorprendido.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Quatre -  comentó la jovencita esta vez con un aire diferente.

- Es cierto ha pasado algo de tiempo – respondió Quatre esta vez con su habitual amabilidad.

- Supongo que están aquí por algo en especial  - pronunció Dorothy mirando a ambos jóvenes – quizás tenga que ver con el príncipe Adrien y el reino de Auza ¿verdad?

- "Esta jovencita hace muchas preguntas" pensó Duo refiriéndose por supuesto a la perspicacia de la jovencita.

Inesperadamente Dorothy prácticamente  arrastra a Quatre, como si fuera su pareja, a la pista donde el resto de personas bailaba al compás de la suave y armoniosa música entonada. Esto, por supuesto, sorprendiendo a Duo y al mismo Quatre, quien la verdad no sabía que hacer.

- Dorothy ¿qué haces? – preguntó Quatre un poco perturbado – no he venido a bailar o divertirme.

- Eso ya lo sé – contestó ella con una sonrisa mientras sus brazos abrazaban el cuello del muchacho – ¿no crees acaso que puedes estar más cerca de Adrien aprovechando que él también está en la pista de baile? - Quatre aún seguía desconcertado "O sea que... ¿ esto lo hace Dorothy por ayudarme?" se preguntó a sí mismo; no podía negarse que estar en la pista de baile era una buena forma de seguir de cerca los pasos a Adrien y, aunque le causaba cierto bochorno bailar en público, le siguió la corriente a la jovencita rubia.

 Quatre colocó una mano en la cintura de ella mientras que con la otra sostenía la otra mano de la muchacha, quien posó su palma en el hombro del muchacho y así empezaron a bailar como cualquiera de las otra parejas del salón...por supuesto no olvidemos a Duo, él estaba tan sorprendido que casi  no atinaba a decir una sola palabra "Quatre está loco encima que me deja sólo vigilando se va a divertir...además ¿cómo puede bailar de lo más normal con una chica que casi lo mata?"

Un joven como de unos 17 años caminaba por algunos pasillos de las afueras del palacio, los cuales daban directamente a los jardines.

Ese muchacho era Heero, que al parecer estaba un poco distraído algo inquieto desde hace unas horas, en especial desde que había visto de casualidad a Relena entrar al edificio, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera recorriendo esos pasillos o vigilando las entradas o los jardines aunque claro parecía hacerlo mecánicamente porque su mente estaba en otro lugar.

- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué me pongo así por verla? Me siento mal... siento calor, como si fuera una fastidiosa fiebre, me siento nervioso no puedo pensar en otra cosa...pero ¿qué me pasa? Desde hace algún tiempo me siento así, no puedo concentrarme en lo que hago, por ella. Al principio esto lo podía controlar pero se ha vuelto insoportable me siento enfermo, nervioso y es que quiero estar a su lado respirar su aroma verle esos ojos azules quiero estar con ella...pero qué pienso ¿acaso todo esto es solamente porque quiero pasar una noche con ella o realmente siento algo por ella? No lo sé y eso es lo que me fastidia, el no saber, pues tal vez estoy obsesionado con aquel espíritu que tiene, esa fuerza, esa convicción que me hace detener o tal vez realmente me gusta – el joven resopló toscamente debido a su confusión – ¡demonios, si sigo así creo que me volveré loco!...debo encontrar una cura para esta enfermedad, pero la verdad no creo que exista una cura para lo que siento o  al menos no existe una pastilla o jarabe que me alivie...a menos que esa pastilla o jarabe sea ella – Heero sonrió levemente pensando que la  solución irónicamente tal vez era el mismo "problema".  

Habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas ya  y mientras  algunas parejas todavía bailaban o conversaban otras ya se estaban retirando.

- ...Adrien se está hospedando en el Dolphin Hotel.. – informó una muchacha de ojos celestes  -  ...entiendo que estén interesados en él por los rumores de revuelta en su nación, pero no creo que él esté detrás de todo ello – opinó la jovencita

- Dorothy, disculpa la pregunta pero ¿puedo saber porqué estás interesada en ayudarme?

- Vaya – habló la jovencita – ya estaba esperando esa pregunta – dijo con una sonrisa – la verdad, no estoy muy segura pero creo que es una forma de...- explicó esta vez con cierta vacilación – resarcir lo que te hice; tú hiciste que mi forma de pensar cambiara y yo nunca te pedí disculpas por...

- No, Dorothy – interrumpió Quatre – tú no tienes que pedirme disculpas. Yo también sé lo que es estar confundido y actuar de una manera equivocada, créeme lo sé muy bien y sé que es doloroso – dijo recordándose a él mismo en el Wing Zero apunto de destruir una colonia – pero  lo bueno es que lo hayas comprendido.

- Pero yo casi te mat...- repuso tímidamente la joven.

- Bueno – dijo el muchacho sonriéndose – es cierto que no fue muy agradable esa estocada, pero sobreviví a ella – respondió aún sonriendo (narrador: "bien raro, no?") Dorothy se extrañó por esa respuesta, pero después de ver la sonrisa del muchacho ella también esbozó una.

Al mismo tiempo dos jóvenes estaban charlando animosamente cerca de una de las terrazas

- ¡qué gracioso! - exclamó una voz femenina entre risas – jajaja... es decir, que no se había dado cuenta que lo llevaba puesto.

- Sí, así es – respondió Adrien – había ofrecido una recompensa a quien lo encontrara así que todo el mundo buscaba su reloj como locos entonces  su hermana menor le pregunta inocentemente "¿pero hermano, no lo llevas puesto?" – Adrien contaba alegremente el relato.

- Tu primo si me permites decirlo... es muy gracioso – dijo Relena aún riendo. Durante toda esa noche ambos jóvenes habían dejado de usar los formalismos a los cuales sus puestos los subyugaban y parecía casi como si fueran amigos de años.

- Bueno así es él debo admitirlo – el joven hizo una pausa y miró fijamente al frente – mira, hablando del rey de Roma aquí viene.

- Adrien ¿dónde te habías met..? – el recién llegado detuvo su pregunta al percatarse de que su primo tenía compañía.

- Henry – pronunció Adrien – quiero que conozcas a Relena. – y mirando hacia Relena – Relena, él es mi primo Henry.

- Es un placer conocerlo – saludó la jovencita.

- Al contrario el placer es mío – contestó Henry de manera cortés mientras hacía una venia y luego  hizo un pequeño comentario a su primo – ahora sé porqué no te encontré – , a lo cual él sólo sonrió

- ¿Me buscabas para algo en especial? – preguntó Adrien.

- La verdad, lamento haber interrumpido – se disculpó el joven verdaderamente apenado – pero creí que sería bueno hacerte recordar que ya es algo tarde y mañana temprano tenemos muchos asuntos que exponer para la Convención.

- No me había percatado del tiempo – comentó Adrien mirando su reloj  – lamento si mi descuido te causa algún problema ya que tú también tienes que exponer un tema ¿verdad, Relena?

- Sí, es cierto – respondió – pero no tienes porqué disculparte, después de todo pasé una noche agradable y yo tampoco me di cuenta del tiempo. – Relena esbozó una sonrisa.

- Eh...bueno – interrumpió Henry – entonces voy a avisarle a Bruce que prepare el coche para marcharnos y llevarla a su casa...por supuesto si eso no le molesta. – dijo Henry a Relena, lo que ella amablemente rechazó aduciendo que tenía ya un coche que la estaba esperando cuando decidiera retirarse.

Unos momentos después la limusina de Adrien se encontraba frente a aquella terraza y él estaba a punto de entrar en ella pero no sin antes despedirse.

Desde aquellos  jardines, Adrien hacia un ademán con la mano en forma de despedida lo cual Relena imitó desde lo alto de aquel  balcón.

- Adrien ¿ ya nos vamos? – preguntó pícaramente su joven primo desde el interior del automóvil.

- Ya voy – contestó el joven aún con el gesto de la mano.

En ese momento Adrien desvió su mirada para darse cuenta que alguien lo veía desde las penumbras de algunos árboles. Quien lo veía era un joven, por lo que pudo percatar, de cabellos oscuros al parecer marrones o tal vez negros, Adrien no pudo distinguir muy bien y sólo escuchó una frase cuando otra persona se acercó a aquél muchacho "...Señor Heero, sus amigos lo están esperando..." y Adrien pudo ver que aquél muchacho de cabellos oscuros  lo miraba seriamente, era una mirada que pocas veces o nunca había visto era como una mirada de odio.

Y qué les pareció? Ya saben críticas, tortazos, opiniones etc mándenme review pero eso sí no me matennnnnnnnn, por fis. 


	3. La Convención

_Konnichi wa minna-san _

_Esta vez si me demoré mucho y quiero pedir disculpas a todos por mi demora. Es que vino la semana de pruebas( en la cual con las justas pude dormir) y luego un poco de descanso, después dos o tres semana de vacaciones(donde no estaba mi compu. Ni mi archivo que ya había avanzado). La verdad no hay una excusa suficientemente buena porque tal vez pude haberme dado un tiempito, pero bueno ya está aquí el capítulo._

_No sé con certeza si les guste quise poner más cosas pero si lo hacia iba a quedar demasiado recargado y demasiado largo así que será para la próxima porque para esto hay todavía para rato jajaja._

_Gracias por todos sus reviews y comentarios y a los que me regañaron para que siguiera con esto sino tal vez me demoraba un poco más. He leído todos sus mensajes pero hay algunos que no he podido responder por X motivos como a Isaan-chan porque el correo no me lo quiere mandar y lo rebota._

_Gracias a Helen Yuy, Deathscythe, panchita o Sayo y todos los demás que me han estado dando sus opiniones y por fis si se animan tb a regañarme los que no me han dado sus opiniones jaja ..._

**_SPIRIT OF WARRIOR_**

_By Akari-chan_

_Capítulo 3:  La Convención_

Era la mañana del día siguiente ya Relena se había salido de su departamento y ahora estaba en su oficina, en el palacio de Cinq trabajando como siempre lo hacía.

Aunque ella algunas veces dormía en palacio debido a que su trabajo era absorbente e importante( y ella consideraba que habían asuntos que tenían que resolverse lo más pronto posible) tenía un departamento ya que pensó que al haber renunciado a su título como princesa en realidad no tenía derecho a quedarse a vivir en palacio a pesar que a la demás gente no parecía molestarle el hecho que viviera ahí.

- Señorita Relena – dijo una mujer al abrir la puerta de la oficina – he organizado los documentos que tenía pendientes el día de hoy ya que estará ocupada con la Convención – la muchacha sonrió – sólo tiene que firmarlos.

- Amelia, no hay nadie presente puedes dejar las formalidades – exclamó Relena – además, sabes que no me gustan en especial con la gente con quien trabajo – Amelia era la secretaria de Relena y por el mismo trabajo paraban mucho tiempo juntas así que se hicieron amigas y a ella le encantaba ayudar a Relena en cualquier cosa aunque sea en pequeñeces como ordenar los documentos según su prioridad.

- ¿Te falta mucho? – preguntó Amelia mientras se acercaba a Relena, quien tenía algunos papeles en las manos.

- La verdad, me has ayudado mucho y si no fuera por ti creo que no terminaría nunca – comentó la joven vice-ministra -  si después de la convención vengo creo que terminaré de revisar todos los documentos.

- Has trabajado mucho – comentó Amelia – creo que mereces un descanso ¿ por qué no te tomas un tiempito de entretenimiento después de la convención? Yo me encargaré de los demás documentos. – sugirió la joven secretaria.

- Pero Amelia todavía  hay que...

- No, no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta, estos últimos meses prácticamente no has salido de la oficina a no ser por unas cuantas reuniones en las colonias o la fiesta de ayer...además el trabajo en exceso es malo – Amelia miró a Relena de una forma en la que ella no podía negarse a hacer caso a los consejos de su amiga; es más, Relena estaba segura que no aceptaría una negativa y por otro lado no le parecía una mala idea el tomarse una noche libre después de tanto tiempo aunque no tuviese muy claro qué hacer.

- Está bien, me tomaré la noche libre.

- ¡Qué bien! – exclamó con alegría Amelia – ...tal vez cierta personita te invite a salir – murmuró Amelia en un tono un tanto misterioso.

- Amelia – dijo Relena como sospechando algo - ¿a qué te refieres?

- Querrás decir a quién – dijo suspicazmente – tal parece que algunas muchachas no estuvieron muy contentas con la fiesta de ayer  porque cierta jovencita acaparaba la atención del príncipe Adrien – Relena ante ese comentario enrojeció de la vergüenza – pero no lo culpo porque creo que tiene buen gusto – dijo mirando a Relena de manera sugerente.

- Amelia...

- El príncipe Adrien Valdeaubeard...

- Disculpa...¿cómo dices que se llama? – preguntó Relena

- Adrien – repitió la joven – así se llama el heredero de la familia Valdeaubeard ¿no? – Relena entendió que era esa persona a la que se había referido su hermano el día anterior...sin duda no se había dado cuenta que en realidad no sabía su apellido – él es un joven inteligente, apuesto, caballeroso, rico y de muy buena familia – exclamó Amelia enumerando sus cualidades – se puede decir que es un muchacho modelo y que es envidiado por los varones y codiciado por las jovencitas.

- Amelia, nosotros sólo conversábamos.

- ...pero y ¿dónde queda Heero en todo esto? – preguntó con cierta inocencia, obviamente Amelia se había dado cuenta, en las visitas que había hecho Heero a Relena, que había una peculiar relación entre ambos...muy peculiar digamos, empezando que este la amenazó de muerte cuando se conocieron.

- Adrien y yo sólo conversábamos anoche y con respecto a Heero...yo no puedo obligarlo a que me quiera, simplemente es algo que no va a pasar porque las cosas no se dieron así...sólo lo voy a olvidar.

- Pero Relena...

- Amelia – dijo Relena mirando su reloj de pulsera – se nos hace tarde así que es mejor que continuemos trabajando hasta que sea la hora en que comience la Convención. – Amelia entendió que Relena no quería hablar del tema así que hizo caso a su pedido y regresó a revisar otros documentos.

*************************************************************************  

En una lujosa suite del Dolphin Hotel  dos jóvenes conversaban mientras un criado arreglaba los últimos detalles de la vestimenta del futuro soberano de Auza

- Toda la mañana has estado hablando de ella – comentó Henry con  una sonrisa pícara – en verdad has quedado fascinado por ella...no creo que sea un problema para ti acercarte a Relena Darlian – dijo mientras su primo estaba frente a un largo espejo preparándose para la Convención que sería dentro de una hora más o menos.

- No, te equivocas – exclamó Adrien  volteando un poco la mirada hacia su primo– ella no es como las demás chicas que he conocido, que sólo se acercan porque tengo un título y quieren favores o cosas por el estilo.

- ¿No crees que le importe que seas el heredero de una nación? – preguntó algo perplejo.

- No sé si le importe o no, pero puedo asegurar que ella no basa sus relaciones por lazos de conveniencias...no es de esas personas. – aseveró el joven de cabello castaño.

- Bueno primo -  pronunció Henry levantándose de la silla en que estaba sentado – si tú lo dices, esperemos que sea así después de todo siempre has tenido buena intuición con las personas.

- Alteza – murmuró el criado – está listo – culminó de decir refiriéndose al traje del príncipe. Adrien hizo un gesto con la mano para que el sirviente se retirara y luego que este saliera de la habitación ambos jóvenes siguieron conversando

- Dentro de poco empezará el principal evento por el que vinimos 

- Sí, tenemos que tratar de calmar los rumores  de alzamiento y sostener que nuestra nación no apoya dichos movimientos. – afirmó Adrien.

_ ´ No sé cómo se me hizo tarde ´  pensaba Relena mientras corría hacia el auditorio donde se realizaría la reunión __´Nunca antes había llegado tarde a un evento importante...que descuidada soy... si Amelia no me avisa yo seguiría aún revisando esos papeles ´. Relena corría rápidamente hacia el auditorio y al llegar se dio cuenta que el evento aún no había comenzado aunque ya había mucha gente en aquél lugar al igual que un montón de periodistas que empezaban a sacar entrevistas. _

Relena hábilmente los evito para poder entrar al auditorio sin ningún problema; es cierto, había mucha gente que le saludaba y la felicitaba por su trabajo realizado y los planes para el proyecto Terra, aunque este no sería el tema de la Convención.

El auditorio era grande y con numerosos asientos, algunos de los cuales ya estaban reservados para ciertas personalidades y expositores. Relena vio que alguien la llamaba desde los asientos de la parte superior para que se acercara, era Dorothy.

- Buenos días, señorita Relena – saludó con su inconfundible sonrisa.

- Buenos, días, Dorothy – respondió la joven mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Tal parece que me sentaré a su lado – comentó señalando el asiento asignado a la vice-ministra – después de todo este es  un lugar respetable para quien fue la Reina del Mundo – Relena asintió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, para luego sentarse lo cual también hizo Dorothy. "La fiesta que se organizó en el palacio de Cinq fue un éxito, ¿no cree usted? – exclamó con entusiasmo recibiendo de Relena una seña de afirmación.

Pasaron unos cuantos  minutos y  mientras la Convención se organizaba para dar inicio hizo su entrada Adrien, quien vestía elegantemente, desde lejos se podía ver y distinguir las maneras aristócratas en las que había sido criado y luego de saludar a unos cuantos conocidos intercambio un par de miradas con Relena para después dirigirse hacia su asiento y saludarla. 

Por supuesto fue grande la sorpresa de ambos al saber que el sitio asignado al joven príncipe era al costado de la ex –Reina  del Mundo. Adrien quiso entablar una conversación más amistosa con Relena pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por el comienzo de esta reunión de personalidades. El presidente de la reunión invitó a Relena a dar su discurso, ella miró un rato hacia Adrien quien le sonrió sutilmente, en un afán de apoyarla, ella asintió para luego dirigirse al pódium.

- Durante mucho tiempo las relaciones entre las colonias y la Tierra se han visto enturbiadas por las continuas guerras que hemos sufrido – comenzó a decir Relena sin titubear – sin embargo, luego de muchos esfuerzos de jóvenes valerosos hemos logrado la paz y nuestro deber como representantes de los ciudadanos de ambas partes es velar por ella y mejorar sus condiciones de vida – la joven hizo una pausa -  durante este tiempo que he ejercido el cargo de vice-ministra de Relaciones Exteriores he quedado complacida y completamente segura que el afán de tanto la gente del espacio como de la Tierra es vivir en paz y progresar juntas . Por eso, desearía que ustedes como representantes de todas estas personas nos apoyaran para construir un mejor futuro  pues sólo ayudándonos mutuamente conseguiremos una verdadera paz y un desarrollo sostenible – Relena que no había dejado de ver ni por un segundo a su audiencia escuchó enseguida el eco de los aplausos que invadían todo el auditorio, respondiendo así su propuesta.

Ella miró hacia un hombre de cabellos negors que al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con su propuesta ya que no mostró complacencia alguna, Relena no le dio  mucha importancia y sin saber porqué ella sintió el impulso de ver hacia arriba, donde había un balcón, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Heero, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y con casi la misma mirada de siempre salvo por un brillo especial que tenían sus oscuros ojos azules . Al parecer, él había estado escuchando todo su discurso desde el comienzo y estaba conforme con lo que había logrado Relena durante todo este tiempo .

- Con esa palabras estoy seguro que todos los presentes están de acuerdo con usted... – dijo el presidente mientras se acercaba y felicitaba a Relena. Luego, él la invitó a que tomara asiento. Cuando Relena levantó otra vez la vista para poder ver a Heero, él ya se había marchado.

- Estuviste muy bien – dijo Adrien mientras se levantaba para acercarle el asiento a la joven.

- Gracias – respondió ella al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.

- Yo quería decirte que últimamente mi familia estaba intere...- murmuraba el joven para no interrumpir el transcurso de la reunión. Pero enseguida oyó su nombre y título, lo cual le indicaba que lo llamaban para que expusiera su discurso.

Relena le prestó particular atención al joven. Adrien habló con elocuencia y seguridad lo que sorprendió a muchos de los presentes ya que era muy joven y esta era su primera aparición en una reunión de tal envergadura. Él habló sobre la posición de su nación como parte de la nueva alianza de la esfera terrestre y  dijo que su país no estaba de acuerdo y no apoyaba ningún tipo de manifestación en pro de la guerra, por supuesto, dijo esto haciendo referencia a los continuos rumores de algún tipo de movimiento de estos en su país. Después tocó otros temas que eran más que todo propuestas que no dejaban de ser interesantes.  

El auditorio quedó complacido con su forma de exponer, su soltura y muchas de sus propuesta. La gente podía ver en él a un joven prometedor, a un buen líder para su nación. A Relena también le pareció un joven bien centrado que sabía lo que quería y decía las cosas con resolución, después de todo los rumores sobre él eran ciertos.

Después de unas horas la reunión finalmente culminó y varias personas se reunían para hablar entre ellas sobre los puntos tocados en esta reunión. 

- ...y su discurso me pareció alentador – comentó un hombre mayor.

- Muchas gracias – contestó Relena, luego hizo un ademán – si me disculpa, debo retirarme.

- Oh, por supuesto – se despidió el hombre besándole la mano de manera respetuosa.

Adrien estaba viendo que Relena empezaba a salir del auditorio y antes que pudiera retirarse se dirigió rápidamente a ella para poder alcanzarla.

- Relena – dijo el joven mientras caminaba hacia ella.

- ¿Adrien? – preguntó ella volteando a verlo.

- Estuviste muy bien en la reunión – comentó el joven de ojos verdes como para iniciar una conversación.

- Gracias – respondió – lo mismo digo de ti.

- Yo quería preguntarte si...¿te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo? – preguntó el joven con casi un imperceptible temor.

-  Claro – respondió ella sin sobresaltarse - ¿de qué tema quieres que hablemos?...me pareció interesante tu propuesta de intercambio...

- No – contestó él sin ser descortés – yo me refería a salir, como en una cita.

- Ah – la joven se sorprendió ante la invitación, la verdad no había tomado muy en serio los comentarios que había hecho Amelia antes. Ella miró por un rato el balcón donde Heero la había estado viendo mientras daba su discurso y asintió con una mirada de resolución – claro, me encantaría. – respondió sonriendo. 

************************************************************************* 

La tarde estaba terminando y el cielo estaba estampado con colores que iban desde el naranja hasta un tenue rosado mientras el sol se ocultaba en las aguas del mar. 

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad un muchacho de  cabellos marrones oscuros y oscuros ojos azules apoyaba su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol , su cabeza casi se escondía entre  sus brazos, que estaban apoyados en sus rodillas. Parecía cavilar intensamente en algo en especial.

_´ Se suponía que la razón por la que fui a la Convención fue para ver los movimientos del tal Adrien, pero apenas llegué y no me concentré en mi trabajo...Terminé viéndola a ella, esto no puede seguir así, ya no me concentro en lo que hago ni en lo que debería por ella tal vez sea momento de arreglar esta situación...Además no me agrada que ese sujeto esté tan cerca de ella.´_

- Hola, camarada – saludó Duo – me pareció curioso verte en el auditorio, en especial cuando acordamos que sólo yo me encargaría de ese lugar. – dijo en un tono particular.

- Tenía que ver al tal Adrien – contestó – sólo lo he visto en persona una vez.

- ¿Qué acaso no confías completamente en mí para este trabajo? – hubo un breve silencio y Heero miró ligeramente a Duo – ahhhh – dijo con desgano -  ¿ sabes que a veces puedes ser tan insoportable?

- Ese sujeto no me agrada mucho.

- Pues con esa mirada que tienes parece más bien que nadie te agrada.

- ¿averiguaste algo sobre él?.

- Luego que dijera todo eso que su país no estaba de acuerdo con ningún tipo de movimiento bélico pues... Ah, bueno – contestó como acordándose de algo – después que te fuiste y la Convención terminara escuché algunas conversaciones de la gente... – su voz cambió de tono a uno más serio y medio dubitativo, tal vez no convenía que Heero lo supiese.

- ¿y? – dijo sin prestarle una excesiva importancia.

- Tú sabes que ese sujeto tiene buena pinta es rico y todo eso ¿verdad? - _´ Después de todo tarde o temprano Heero se iba a enterar, lo mejor será decírselo ahora´_

- ¿y qué tiene eso que ver? – preguntó aún indiferente.

- Tal parece que él invitó a Relena a salir – contestó de una forma que parecía restarle en cierto modo importancia. Heero volteó a verlo fijamente... Era obvio que esto lo había sorprendido – y ella aceptó, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse es sólo una _cita para salir a comer._

- ¿cita? – preguntó Heero a la vez que se preparaba para levantarse.

- Eh sí – contestó un turbado muchacho – pero vamos, hombre; no pongas esa cara que parece como si alguien se te hubiese muerto. – comentó golpeándole suavemente el hombreo –  Te digo que sólo es una cita, no se van a casar. 

- ¿Casar? – preguntó - ¿adónde salieron? – preguntó sujetándole de la camisa.

La verdad no sé muy bien...Escuché que era a un restaurante cerca al mar, pero no estoy segur... – el otro joven salió rápidamente de aquél lugar  - ¡¡Oye!! ¿adonde vas? – Duo no obtuvo respuesta sólo vio la silueta de Heero mientras se alejaba. 

Continuará...

_Ustedes ya saben si no les gustó, sugerencias, comentarios, tortazos, quejas, etc.  envíenme reviews. Y con esto será para el prox. Capítulo (que esta vez no demorará tanto). _


	4. Una salida en la noche

_Konnichi wa!! __Minna-san. Sé que siempre me demoro pero espero que me sigan perdonando…bueno aquí les va este capítulo y espero que lo disfruten._

_Sayonara._

_Gundam Wing ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen aunque yo ya quisiera n_n_

**__**

**__**

**_SPIRIT OF WARRIOR_**

**__**

_By Akari-chan_

_Capítulo 4: Una salida en la noche_

Era ya de noche y una suave brisa refrescaba las calles en la capital de Cinq. Era verano, así que la gente optaba por llevar ropa ligera y de colores claros que le permitiesen mayor frescura. Relena caminaba tranquilamente mientras se dirigía al restaurante que Adrien había escogido...ella le sugirió que lo mejor era que cada uno llegará al lugar por su propia cuenta. 

La joven se observaba en un pequeño espejo de bolsillo. Realmente se veía bien y luego de guardar el espejo en una pequeña cartera siguió caminando hacia el restaurante, el cual ya se podía ver.

En la entrada un joven de cabellos castaños se dio cuenta de su llegada y le sonrió para luego dirigirse hacia ella y escoltarla.

- Ambos llegamos temprano – comentó el joven mientras se colocaba a su lado.

- Es cierto – respondió sonriendo – Pero tú llegaste antes

Rato después ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en una de las mesas que tenían vista al mar. La tenue luz de las lámparas generaba un ambiente agradable y la suave brisa del mar refrescaba los rostros de las personas que se encontraban en ese momento conversando en aquella terraza.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación – dijo el joven mirando directamente a Relena

- En realidad, hace tiempo que no salía con alguien – contestó la joven vice-ministra con sinceridad

- Me es difícil creer como una chica tan simpática como tú no salga muy a menudo – comentó Adrien.

- El trabajo es absorbente y a veces uno no puede hacer otra cosa más que dedicarse enteramente a él...son asuntos de vital importancia.

- No dudo que sean asuntos de importancia; sin embargo – Adrien la miró un tanto confundido – el trabajo debe ser muy agotador ¿no tienes amigos o familia con la cual puedas salir a tomarte un respiro?

- Mis amigos son la gente con la que trabajo y...¿mi familia? Mi única familia es mi hermano Milliardo y su esposa Noin que paran el mayor tiempo en las colonias espaciales tratando de ayudarme con el proyecto Terra...y pues, mi madre adoptiva es una mujer que no acostumbra a salir mucho, ella prefiere conversar mientras tomamos algo.

- Ya veo – respondió el joven.

- Pero, háblame de ti...¿qué es lo que se siente crecer como un príncipe? – ante la pregunta Adrien sonrió ligeramente – ...aunque nací como una princesa, en realidad no recuerdo mucho de ese tiempo. 

- No hay mucha diferencia en mi crianza y la tuya – comentó el joven – después de pasar mi infancia con mis padres fui enviado a otra ciudad para vivir con otra familia.

- Pero y ¿eso...por qué? – preguntó un tanto dubitativa la jovencita.

- No es para que pongas esa cara; cuando se crece en un ambiente donde todo el mundo trata de complacerte es fácil que un niño se vuelva caprichoso y piense que todo gira alrededor de él...por eso mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era mantenerme alejado de los asuntos de la corte y así aprendiera un poco de humildad y de sensatez – el muchacho siguió hablando con soltura – ...lo mismo le sucedió a la mayoría de la gente de familia noble que conoces, si quieres puedes preguntarle a la señorita Dorothy o a otras personas...incluso a ti, ya que fue un amigo de tu padre quien te crió ¿verdad?

- Es cierto – musitó con algo de tristeza – pero yo lo considero a él como mi verdadero padre y aunque me dijo que yo no era su hija...me dolío mucho cuando lo asesinaron – Relena agachó un poco la cabeza. En el tono de su voz se notaba que recordar aquello le había causado dolor.

- Lo siento...no quise hacerte sentir mal recordando... – respondió Adrien realmente apenado.

- No, está bien – contestó Relena, esta vez mirándolo – cuando lo recuerdo también me pongo a pensar en los momentos felices que pasamos. Él era una persona muy ocupada pero siempre se tomaba tiempo para acompañarme, jugar conmigo o salir a cabalgar de vez en cuando. – Relena se mostraba más tranquila y aunque aún se podía distinguir algo de tristeza en sus ojos también se notaba que disfrutaba recordar aquellas vivencias.

- ¿Te gusta cabalgar, entonces? – preguntó Adrien dejando de lado el anterior tema de conversación.

- Claro, acostumbraba a hacerlo muy a menudo en la escuela – contestó rápidamente – pero con todo el trabajo que tengo hace tiempo que no practico...me gustaría hacerlo otra vez.

- En realidad trabajas duro ¿verdad? – preguntó un tanto asombrado. – Me pregunto si entonces te gustaría acompañarme a cabalgar mañana. 

- Claro que me gustaría – contestó muy animada la joven de cabellos castaños.

- Entonces vamos a cabalgar antes de que salga el sol.

- ¿Tan temprano? Es que quería arreglar algunos asuntos – repuso la joven

- Podemos ir a cualquier hora, pero no hay mejor momento que antes del amanecer – aseguró Adrien.

- ...- Relena sonrió – creo que los asuntos que tengo, los podré arreglar después. – el joven asintió complacido.

Llegó su cena y  ambos jóvenes siguieron conversando animadamente. En verdad parecía como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo. Cada vez que Relena empezaba a hablar de su trabajo Adrien la guiaba a temas mucho más ligeros como sus gustos o aficiones.

Estaba oscuro y entre la penumbra de aquella noche un joven se cobijaba entre los árboles, esperando la llegada de otra persona. Heero estaba casi escondido en el parque que se encontraba al frente de donde se encontraba el departamento de Relena. El joven tal vez hubiese ido en busca de Relena, aunque no supiera exactamente en que lugar se encontrara con aquél sujeto, pero prefirió esperarla en la entrada de su departamento.

Ya era tarde, pero el muchacho no desfalleció ni por un minuto. Heero seguía atentamente el paso de cualquier persona o coche que se acercara, esperando que ella pronto regresara. 

- _Se demoran bastante_ – pensó Heero por un momento. En eso un coche se estacionó justo en frente del edificio de la joven vice-ministra a unos escasos metros del muchacho. Heero prestó toda su atención, pero se decepcionó cuando un hombre vestido de negro bajo del auto. Aquél hombre traía un paquete.

- Para la Señorita Darlian, vice-ministra de Relaciones Exteriores – oyó exclamar al hombre.

- ¿Otro presente? – preguntó el portero encargado aquella noche. – De seguro es de la Convención que se realizó hoy – comentó. – no se preocupe me encargaré de él

- Claro– respondió lacónicamente. Esta era ya la cuarta vez que venían para entregar un presente de la reunión que se había realizado hoy y Heero no le prestó ya mucha atención ya que era natural que Relena recibiera uno que otro presente en muestra de su aceptación en el parlamento y su desempeño como vice-ministra. 

Pasó más tiempo y aún no había rastro de Relena ni de Adrien. Heero se estaba empezando a inquietar y eso no era algo que comúnmente le sucediera; sin embargo, aún conservaba aquella mirada impasible que  siempre lo caracterizaba. 

Un carro se detuvo otra vez a la entrada del edificio. Esta vez tenían que ser ellos, pensó el muchacho y efectivamente. Una linda jovencita bajó del coche acompañada de Adrien, quien la siguió hasta entrada misma del edificio. A sólo unos cuantos metros se encontraba Heero que prácticamente era invisible debido a la penumbra.

- Me gustaría ayudarte también en tu proyecto Terra...la verdad mi familia está interesada en invertir en el espacio. – la joven sonrió.

- ¡Qué bien! – exclamó – sinceramente, mi hermano estaba interesado en plantearles el tema a ustedes, pero ya veo que están interesados.

- Entonces tal vez lo podamos discutir después de la cabalgata.

- Seguro – contestó satisfecha. Ambos miraron la entrada del edificio una vez más.

- ...Fue una noche agradable – dijo el joven príncipe. 

- Para mí también – contestó Relena a sólo unos pasos de la entrada  – Relena se sentía un poco confundida, no sabía exactamente como despedirse de aquél joven que le parecía tan agradable y simpático. Allí lo tenía al frente suyo y ella no sabía como decirle una simple frase como "hasta mañana" o si era apropiado despedirse con sólo con un beso en la mejilla... 

-  ...Bueno creo que nos vemos mañana – concluyó el joven de ojos verdes mientras se acercaba para darle tímidamente un beso en la mejilla.

Pero en algún punto del trayecto ambos cambiaron de opinión y sus miradas se cruzaron mientras sus labios se rozaron tímidamente aún. 

- Nos vemos mañana – se despidió Relena separándose de él, aún un poco confundida por lo que acababa de suceder.

- Que tengas buenas noches – musitó él.

Antes de que ellos se separaran lo suficiente, un estruendoso ruido sacudió parte del edificio y algunos cristales crujieron mientras empezaban a caer casi completamente despedazados. Adrien abrazó a Relena y se agacharon tratando de protegerse de algunos de los escombros que caían.

La explosión había sido fuerte como para destruir uno de los pisos superiores de aquel edificio, exactamente el mismo piso que habitaba Relena.

Heero salió rápidamente de donde estaba para asegurarse de que Relena se encontrara bien.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Adrien mientras desenvolvía sus brazos de la espalda de la joven.

- Sí, estoy bien – contestó débilmente - ¿pero que fue lo que pasó?

- Una bomba – intervino una tercera voz.

- Heero – dijo la muchacha mientras sus ojos azules parpadeaban. - ¿qué haces aquí?

El muchacho de cabello marrón oscuro se quedó viendo fijamente a la pareja mientras Adrien reconoció en él a aquél joven que lo había visto fríamente la noche de la última fiesta que se había realizado en el palacio de Cinq. Y sin aún comprender esa mirada que tenía Adrien siguió viéndolo para luego darse cuenta que la mirada de Relena había cambiado en cierto modo como si algo la perturbara.

Este es el capítulo más corto que he hecho hasta ahora. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben si no les gustó, les pareció demasiado corto, aburrido, ridículo sin sentido o bla bla bla  espero que me escriban y me lo digan, bueno hasta pronto.

Sayonara.


End file.
